prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Kenilchattiero
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Latvia page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 14:01, October 13, 2014 (UTC) answer to your request about PrimeTel Hi Kenilchattiero. PRIMETEL is not last on the list, but below the network operators. In almost all countries, first the physical operators are shown, then the MVNOs. This has the advantage, that coverage, frequencies a.s.o. can described with the operators and at the MVNOs only a referral needs to be done to the operator on which it is working. I only put it in 3rd position and added operation network, startup prices and shops list. If the list should only be according to price: from cheapest to most expensive, there is no way of mentioning the turkish part of Cyprus first. Prices there are less than 50% than in the Republic. In (the Rep. of) Cyprus actually the highest prices for internet in the whole EU are charged at the moment. So the list is no price list from cheap to expensive. But even, if we stick to your argument, let's compare prices: 500 MB pack with PrimeTel is 20 EUR, with Cyta it's 440 MB for 20 EUR but for 60 days or the holiday pack for 10 EUR but only for 5 days - i don't think there is a clear winner! Compared to MTN 500 MB are 15.13 EUR on their voice plan. So they are cheaper than PrimeTel. So, shortly I don't see any reason to put PrimeTel in fist position, certainly not for price. Wolfbln (talk) 16:40, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Hi again, thanks for your reply on my Talk Page site. Now, you are shifting from price to convenience. But what is "convenient"? Why is PrimeTel more convenient then Cyta? That is still unclear. Normally we put the biggest network of the country on top, the "market leader". That is because people want to have the best coverage, speed, availability a.s.o. first. This "market leader" has the most customers but often not the best price. Its competitors are mostly cheaper. MVNOs are sometimes much cheaper. But there is no single country where the MVNO is mentioned before the network provider on which it is operating. This gives the possibility to characterise the network first and show later its MVNOs. I think in (South) Cyprus, its undisputed that Cyta/Vodafone is market leader. PrimeTel a MVNO on its network. In some countries like Switzerland with many MVNOs we sort the operators according to network, but always the physical operator first. But in Cyprus PrimeTel is the only (mentioned) MVNO and no need to sort them for clarity. Last but not least: Tell me: Why is it "more convenient" than Cyta? As a MVNO it has the same coverage and speeds, let's say at similar rates. Does it have more sales points for the start-up SIM, does it have more recharge points than Cyta? I doubt that. So: What acrually makes PrimeTel more "convenient" than Cyta? I think for many travellers, the tourist SIM of Cyta may the more "convenient" solution. But again, this list is no ranking among the providers and people are confused when there is an introduction in a complicated (as divided) country like Cyprus. In this introduction the 2 (physical) operators are named for the Greek part and then we start the chapter with an MVNO, it still does not make sense to me. Wolfbln (talk) 20:11, December 25, 2014 (UTC) addon to PrimeTel I have to say, I looked at PrimeTel more closely now and found this article: http://www.mvnodynamics.com/2014/02/10/mvno-mno-primetel-wins-3rd-mobile-licence-cyprus/ So PrimeTel will be a (physical) operator in Cyprus soon as they acquired a license. But only on 4G as far as I understand the article. On 2G and 3G it will keep on using Cyta. According to some other statistics MTN has more customers than Cyta, so it should be mentioned first in the country.... Do you agree that we charactise PrimeTel as MVNO as long it has no own network operating? As soon as it starts, it will be a physical (3rd) operator on 4G roaming on Cyta for 2G/3G. So when it starts on 4G, PrimeTel may be a "monopolist" in Cyprus for 4G.... So put PrimeTel wherever you like in the country, but please not into the Turkish part :-) Wolfbln (talk) 20:40, December 25, 2014 (UTC)